ce soir il neige
by Kaede77
Summary: Au commencement il neigait...il etait inneluctable que notre fin ai lieu sous les flocons... mais pourquoi comme cela ? DMHG


Ce soir il neige.

**_Mon tout premier Draco/ Hermione alors soyez indulgents hein ._**

**_Tout le monde le sait déjà mais ces persos sont à madame Rowling, j'aimerais qu'elle me les offre de bon cœur à Noël mais bon…. Lol bonne lecture ._**

Elle était à genoux sur le sol, sa baguette encore à la main, le regard vide.

_Pourquoi_ ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle s'approchait, lentement, du corps qui se trouvait devant elle.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle lâcha sa baguette et se pencha sur le visage, maintenant livide de Draco.

_Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

Des images défilaient devant ses yeux.

Elle se revoyait quelques mois plus tôt, sur la même tour d'astronomie, regardant le vide avec envi.

Ce soir là, elle avait faillit mourir, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Après avoir appris par une édition spéciale de la gazette des sorciers que le quartier où elle vivait avec ses parents avait été détruit par une attaque de mangemorts, elle avait vue le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle.

Elle était sortie de la grande salle, ne croisant aucuns regards, les larmes aux yeux mais tentant de rester humble tandis qu'elle passait devant la table des Serpentard alors que ceux-ci la regardaient avec un étrange sourire, mêlé de joie et d'arrogance, comme s'ils avaient été prévenue de la catastrophe bien plus tôt.

Les murmures se répandaient dans toute la salle mais elle n'entendait rien, avançant tel un automate, sachant dès lors ce qu'elle devait faire.

Alors qu'elle arrivait près de la porte, son regard croisa, par hasard, celui de la dernière personne au monde qu'elle aurait aimé voire.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver de la douleur et de la compassion dans les yeux d'un bleu profond de Draco Malfoy.

Elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps alors elle quitta la salle en courant, entendant au loin Harry et Ron qui l'appelaient alors qu'ils venaient de lire l'abominable nouvelle sur le journal qu'elle avait laissé tomber quelques secondes plus tôt.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course à travers les couloirs du château, elle était arrivée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle avait passé tellement de bons moments ici…

Avait appris tant de chose…

Avait tant ris avec ses amis…

Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'allait lui apprendre à reconnaître les étoiles, personne n'allait regarder la lune avec elle, personne ne rirait à une mauvaise blague de Dean Thomas.

Elle avança doucement vers une des murailles, monta dessus et regarda le vide.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le vent faisant doucement se mouvoir ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés.

Elle savait quoi faire, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution après tout, comment continuer à vivre dans un monde où ce que vous aimiez par dessus tout avait disparu ?

Elle pensa à Harry à cet instant, bien sur lui aussi avait perdu ses parents mais, il n'était encore qu'un bébé à l'époque, elle savait qu'une telle pensé était cruelle à l'égard de son ami mais, il ne pouvait pas comprendre sa douleur, il n'avait aucun souvenirs de ses parents lui…

Elle inspira profondément, laissant le doux parfum de l'air emplir une dernière fois ses poumons.

- Attendez moi…j'arrive… dit elle dans un sanglot.

Elle allait sauter quand elle entendit la porte de la tour se refermée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

- Que…que veux tu Malfoy ?! Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé…

- Ca je n'en doute pas, répondit elle avec haine, tu es bien placé pour obtenir ce genre d'informations pas vrai ?

- Granger…

Elle se retourna et contempla à nouveau le vide qui lui tendait les bras.

- Laisse moi….

- Non.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- Maintenant que je suis là, si tu saute, je risque d'être accusé à tord et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes à cause d'une gamine qui…

- VA T'EN !!! hurla Hermione.

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris. En six ans, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Même quand elle l'avait frappé, ses yeux n'étaient pas emplis de tant de rage.

- Laisse moi tranquille !!! Je me moque de ce qui peut t'arriver, des problèmes que tu peux avoir tu m'entend !!! C'est de votre faute ce qui est arrivé…c'est de la faute de tes petits copains mangemorts que mes parents sont…qu'ils sont…QUE MES PARENTS SONT MORTS !!!

Hermione tomba lourdement sur le sol, devant Draco.

- Ils ne vous avaient rien fait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avaient vous tués ? hurla t-elle au visage du jeune homme qui la regardait, désemparé.

- Je…

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tel un animal souffrant le martyre.

- Je vous hais tu m'entend ?! Je vous hais tous ! Toi ainsi que les autres toutou de Voldemord. Je vous hais du plus profond de mon âme !

Le jeune homme se ressaisit et, fit une chose que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille et…la prie dans ses bras, la serrant plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais serrer qui que ce soit.

- Je déteste les mangemorts pour ce qu'ils ont fait, je déteste le ministère qui ne les a pas empêcher mais plus que tout je…je…

- Tu détestes tes parents pour t'avoir laissé seule ici…murmura Draco tout en la berçant dans ses bras.

Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Tu leur en veux car ils n'ont pas pu s'en sortir, parce qu'ils t'avaient promis de ne jamais te laisser et qu'ils n'ont pas tenue leur promesse, parce que, selon toi, ils ont fait preuve d'égoïsme en te laissant vivre alors qu'ils sont morts.

Hermione ne disait toujours rien, écoutant les paroles de Draco.

- Dit le…

- …

- Dit leur que tu leur en veux…

- …

- Que tu les hais pour t'avoir laissé seule dans ce monde…

- …

- Seule avec la douleur de les avoir perdu !

- JE VOUS HAIS ! hurla Hermione. Je vous hais de m'avoir laissé ! Pourquoi ? Vous m'aviez promis, dit elle entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ?!

Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Ca va aller…

- Je veux vous rejoindre…je veux mourir…

- Chut…ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je suis là, je ne te laisse pas, dit Draco les larmes aux yeux. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seule…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissait il comme cela ? Il était un mangemort, il aurait dû, en toute logique, l'accablé encore plus pour qu'elle saute, elle qui n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, il aurait dû la forcer à se tuer et rire de cela alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là à la consoler, à lui promettre que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle n'était pas seule ?

Toutes ces questions assaillaient son esprit lorsque soudain, la neige se mit à tomber.

Pas une tempête de neige non, juste quelques flocons, de plus en plus nombreux qui tourbillonnaient et venaient mourir sur leur corps réunis dans une douloureuse étreinte.

Les images disparurent de son esprit, laissant Hermione seule devant le cadavre de Draco.

_Cette nuit là tu m'as sauvé…puis tous les jours qui ont suivis…tu as toujours été avec moi, pas devant les autres bien sur, tu devais préservé les apparences, en public tu restais Malfoy, le garçon arrogant et prétentieux que je ne supportais pas et j'étais Granger, la sang-de-bourbe devenue orpheline à cause des amis de ton maître mais, la nuit tombée, au sommet de cette tour, tu redevenais Draco, celui qui avait sauvé ma vie et je redevenais Hermione, la jeune fille blessée._

_Nous étions devenus tout l'un pour l'autre alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je du faire cela ?_

_Pourquoi ai-je du…te tuer ?_

Hermione recommença à pleurer tandis que d'autres images parvenaient à son esprit.

Tous le monde était sous le choc en voyant le corps étendu de Dumbeldore.

Hagrid pleurait, le professeur Mc Gonagall restait sous le choc tandis qu'Harry expliquait à tous ce qui s'était passé.

- …et comme Malfoy n'a pas eu le courage de le faire, c'est Snape qui a…tué le professeur Dumbledore.

- Et ça s'est passé …

- Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie mais…Hermione où cours tu ?!

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, montant quatre à quatre les marches qui la mèneraient, elle le savait, vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir du septième étage, le doute s'installa dans son esprit.

Etait-ce prémédité ? L'avait-il consolé uniquement pour tromper sa vigilance ?

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Si je monte là haut…

Elle regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche.

- …je devrais…

Le souvenir de leur premier baisé revint en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et détourna le regard de la fenêtre en serrant sa baguette.

- ….tuer Draco.

Elle inspira pronfondement et recommença à monter les marches.

Il était bien là, semblant l'attendre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais…

Elle le contempla sans rien dire.

- Alors ?

Hermione leva sa baguette à auteur de son visage et la brandit face au jeune homme.

- Je ne voulais pas…commença-t-il

- …que ça se finisse comme ça…termina-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire triste.

- Toujours à finir…

- …les phrases que tu as commencées, les habitudes sont tenaces apparemment.

Il se retourna, regardant avec nostalgie les montagnes qui entouraient le château.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que l'on puisse les admirer encore ensemble…

- Moi aussi…lui murmurai la jeune fille à l'oreille tandis qu'elle enlaçait, pour la dernière fois, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- C'est ici que tout à commencer…dit il.

- Et c'est ici que tout doit s'achever c'est cela ?

Il se retourna et perdit son regard dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix… j'ai failli à ma mission, Voldemort me tuera et je suis un mangemort, le ministère m'enverra à Azkaban.

Il laissa tomber sa baguette et s'éloigna d'Hermione.

- Alors…tue moi !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais sont regard était volontaire et sa décision, déjà prise.

Hermione ferma alors les yeux, imiter par Draco et, dans un murmure prononça la terrible incantation.

- Avada…

- Je t'aime…

- …Kedavra.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans l'escalier tandis qu'Hermione déposait un dernier baisé sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler et le professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle la vit.

- Miss Granger non !

Hermione joignit ses mains et, lançant un dernier sourire à Harry et Ron qui venaient de passé la porte, se laissa tomber dans le vide.

_Ce soir là, tout avait commencé ici pas vrai…maintenant c'est terminé mais ce n'est pas grave car, comme la dernière fois…ce soir, il neige…_


End file.
